In providing the loudspeaker arrangement for the sound system for an auditorium, hall, church, or the like, where several hundred people may be present to hear both speech and music, there is a wide choice of design available in the prior art. The designer must choose speaker types and sizes; the number of speakers to be used; the type and size of speaker assemblies; and their location and orientation. It is always possible to design a good system where economy is not emphasized. It is a worthy objective to design a system which will perform effectively at the lowest possible cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure and arrangement for a loudspeaker assemblage, which assemblage may be the primary speaker component of a sound system for a hall, auditorium, church, or the like, where several hundred people may be assembled, and which assemblage will contribute significantly to both the effectiveness and economy of the sound system.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.